Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-5}{a} - \dfrac{7}{a}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-5 - (7)}{a}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-12}{a}$